


Series Notes

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Notes for works in Jon's Series (To Sleep, Perchance to Dream)





	Series Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

References:

Air Force Song Lyrics: http://www.bellaonline.com/articles/art10356.asp

Goa’uld Language Primer at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goa'uld_language

Lyrics; Danny Boy from http://www.thebards.net/music/lyrics/Danny_Boy.shtml

Lyrics; The Mamas and the Papas “Monday, Monday” from http://www.lyricscrawler.com/song/34425.html

Practical Jokes website - Almost all the practical jokes in this story came from this website. Fun reading or instructional primer? You be the judge. http://www.lysator.liu.se/jokes/practical.html

Retreat and Parade: commands and movements come directly from the regulation… or in this case AFMAN 36-2203, Drill and Ceremonies. I have been in the Air Force for… well, a long time… and I had a hard time making sense of the reg. And I actually have been in most of these ceremonies. My memory is the only thing that saved my sanity. So please, don’t read the reg. Just enjoy it. If you like living on the edge, you try and read it and let me know where I got it wrong. I dare you.

Skippy’s List - Military pranks and Skippy’s List can be found at http://www.skippyslist.com/

Wulsin, H. Wells. "Short cuts: could wormholes bridge the vast distances of outer space? (Earth/Physical)." Current Science, a Weekly Reader publication 90.7 (Dec 3, 2004): 6(5). – This is a REAL science article that uses Stargate as its example. Good examples to explain complex theories.

\--SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG--

Glossary/Acrynoms:

 

10-100 – Slang for AFMAN 10-100, Airman’s Manual

AAFES – Army and Air Force Exchange Service – This is the K-Mart of a military base. It is the only retail outlet allowed on field bases. 

ABU – Airmen Battle Uniform – new 2007 AF utility uniform that is replacing the BDU and DCU (not in story because of the time frame)

AEF – Aerospace Expeditionary Forces

AFB – Air Force Base

AFMAN 10-100 – Airman’s Manual – Google if you are curious.

AFSC – Air Force Specialty Code – job code for a specific AF job

AKA – also known as

Aray kree – Goa’uld – Stay where you are!

ASVAB – Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery – the military SAT to help place an enlistee in a compatible career field. 

ATO – Airman’s Training Order

ATSO – Ability to Survive and Operate – instructions for chemical warfare survival training.

BDO – Battle Dress Overgarment – Chemical warfare suit that goes over the BDU or DCU in the field.

BDU – Battle Dress Uniform 

Blue Rope – This is a TI with a light blue rope around their smoky the bear hat. It denotes that they supervise the TI’s and are therefore 10 times meaner than any single TI. There are usually 4 assigned to a training squadron and they are always Senior NCO’s. 

BMT – Basic Military Training

Boot-Strap Program – A program designed to take Enlisted personnel and train them to become Officers. From the phrase, ‘pulled up by his boot straps.’

Bravo Two Zero - B20 was the call sign of an eight-man British Special Air Service (SAS) patrol that was tasked with observing the Main Supply Route between Baghdad and north-west Iraq and finding and destroying Iraqi Scud missile launchers and their fiber optic communications lines in 1991 during the Gulf War. The abandoned patrol is famous for one member covering 300 km on foot to reach the safety of Syria. Of the eight members of the patrol, 1 escaped, 1 was killed in action, 2 died of hypothermia, and 4 were captured. The captured soldiers were moved numerous times, enduring torture and interrogation at each successive location. They were last held at Abu Ghraib Prison before their release.

BX – Base Exchange – the base equivalent to Wal-Mart. Run by AAFES.

CAA – Caffeine Addicts Anonymous – fictional group

CAC – Computer Access Card

Cadre – The cadre are usually training instructors of some type. Cadre refers to both singular and multiple instructors. 

Calmah – Goa’uld – child 

CC – Correctional Custody

CCA – Contamination Control Area – where individual gets decontaminated if they are uninjured

CCP – Casualty Collection Point. This is where the injured and dead are brought. The injured are treated or stabilized for transport. The dead are processed and returned home.

CE – Civil Engineering – they are the fix it guys for the base, carpenters, electricians, plumbers, painters, etc. They fix everything but the aircraft.

Chal’tii – Goa’uld – untrained warrior

CNN – Cable News Network

CP – Command Post – basically the base head quarters.

CPO – Chemical Protective Overgarment – chemical suit’s current official name.

CQ – Charge of Quarters – this is the central command center for the dormitories. 

CRT – Casualty Recovery Team – this is the team designated to recover the injured and dead after an attack. This can be done by the PAR team but the sooner the PAR team completes their sweep, the sooner the rest are given the all clear.

CWE – Chemical Warfare Ensemble – really old name for chemical suit.

DC – District of Columbia – Area around the capital. Not a part of any single state.

DCU – Desert Camouflage Uniform 

DFP – Defensive Fighting Position – kind of like a fox hole that you walk into.

DH – Dining Hall or Dining Facility (what ever you do, don’t call it a chow hall)

DHWS – Department of Home World Security

DOA – Dead on Arrival

E&E – escape and evasion – used when entering hostile territory

EET – Exercise Evaluation Team – these are the inspectors in any given exercise. They were different uniforms and hats to signal to the exercise participants that they technically don’t exist, in so far as they are not aggressors, or hostiles, nor can they be denied entry into secure areas. Like ghosts, sort of.

Eintragfaden hoch. – German – Shoot high.

Er täuscht, alter Mann – German – He’s bluffing, old Man.

Et tu – Latin – And you 

FAA – Federal Aviation Administration – charged with the safety of all aircraft over US airspace.

FPCON – Force Protection Condition – new version of a THREATCON.

FTX - Field Training Exercise - This is when you just can’t stand to conduct the same damn training on base any longer. So, as a unit, you go camping and pretend to deploy, minus the actual deployment process and, well, anything resembling deploying. Remember that all the training that Jon is getting in BMT is repeated for EVERY member of the AF every 20 months. So, if it seems like I have done extensive research on these briefings, I didn’t. I have merely attended the same damn briefing year after year (because apparently every 12 months is easier to track than every 20, go figure!).

FUBAR – military slang – F—ked Up Beyond All Recognition

GI – Government Issue – generally refers to military members – a ‘GI party’ is a cleaning detail. 

Gonash – Goa’uld – insult, no translation available

Ha’taaka – Goa’uld – Vile One.

HQ – Head Quarters – usually means the big boss.

ID – Identification

ID ten T – military slang – ID10T = Idiot.

IED – Improvised Explosive Device – terrorist road side bomb

IGX – Inspection Group Exercise – used to inspect the readiness of units where parts of the unit are geographically separated.

JAG – Judge Advocate General – military lawyer

Jetzt – German – Now.

JIT – Just in time – usually refers to training given just prior to a deployment

JROTC – Junior Reserve Officers Training Corp – a high school group that consists of college prep and military science. It is generally assumed that JROTC members will join the ROTC at the college of their choice.

KP – Kitchen Patrol

Lu’au – a Hawaiian BBQ

LBE – Load Bearing Equipment – the nickname for the suspenders and vests that are used to carry equipment. Once configured for a person the gear is easy to attach and detach. Set up however takes a while.

LOAC – Law of Armed Conflict – the civilized rules of war.

M-16 – Fully automatic rifle, firing a .223 round from a 30 round magazine. Maximum effective range for a point target is 602 yards. For an area target is 875 yards.

MC – Master of Ceremonies. This is the guy who directs official traffic during the course of a ceremony. 

MCU-2 – This is one of many kinds of military chemical attack gas masks. The MCU-2 is currently the one most widely distributed in the USAF.

MCX - Mass Casualty Exercise – A MCX is a medical unit exercise that is required to ensure that our doctors and medical technicians can properly process and triage casualties, when the unit is overwhelmed. By definition any number of casualties that exceed the unit’s ability to treat immediately is considered a mass casualty event. Once it is identified as a mass casualty event, the patients are put through triage (think MASH 4077), and then processed in triage order. This exercise is required annually, and is often combined with a FTX for variety. Medical units will also practice MCX with local community hospitals to ensure proper communication between facilities during a catastrophic event (think Hurricane Katrina). 

MIA – Missing in Action

MILES – Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System – The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System or MILES is used by the United States Armed Forces and other armed forces around the world for training purposes. It uses lasers and blank cartridges to simulate actual battle.

MOPP – Mission Oriented Protective Postures – this is essentially a risk table that commander’s use to put their people in a state of readiness for attack. MOPP 1 has the AF member carrying all their chemical warfare gear and wearing mask carrier and field gear. MOPP 4 has the AF member wearing all their chemical gear, mask, and field gear.

MRE – Meal, Ready-To-Eat

MTF – Medical Treatment Facility

NATO – North Atlantic Treaty Organization 

NBC – Nuclear, Biological, Chemical – a short way of lumping Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) together.

NCO – Non-Commissioned Officer – I.e. the backbone of the service. These are the supervisors and section chiefs in the enlisted force.

NOFORN – No Foreign Release.

NORAD – North American Aerospace Defense Command (Yeah, I know no R word. But you try Googling it.)

OCS – Officer Candidate School – BMT for officers.

OPSEC – Operations Security – practice of not giving operational information to the enemy.

ORE – Operational Readiness Exercise - An ORE is where you play like you fight. The Wing will deploy everyone (within reason) to a field site (sometimes it is just tents on the Flightline) and play war games. Except that they cut out all the long boring in-between parts, like waiting for an attack before an actual attack. Oh, yes, and every air strike is a chemical attack. And you haven’t lived, until you have watched a wing’s worth of aircraft scramble to take off in full MOPP gear… in August… in 100 degree F weather… or you get pulled out of the bunker during a simulated chemical attack to run a WBGT (wet bulb globe test) and declare Black Flag conditions (minimize work outside to 15 minutes shifts and supervisors ensure proper hydration) only to have the entire exercise area misunderstand and think that they have to stay in MOPP 4 longer (Threat Condition Black, denoted by a black flag, means a chemical agent is present or suspected (this means that everyone instantly hates you). Good times… yup, good times… A base will usually have an ORE at least quarterly (sometimes monthly) before the ORI. 

ORI - Operational Readiness Inspection – The ORI is where an outside inspection team from the Air Force Audit Agency (AFAA) watches you as you go through an ORE. Don’t discount the importance of the ORI. This is how the AF tells if your unit is deployment ready, using the following five ratings; Unsatisfactory (screwed the pooch, this is really, really bad and makes the Wing King (Wing Commander-at least a BG) look very bad, like ‘Report to the Pentagon NOW’ bad), Marginal (got a D- and have to go back to school, base will be re-inspected in 6 months), Satisfactory (JEEP, just enough education to pass), Outstanding (good effort, but you have room for improvement), Excellent (A+, here is a gold star). These ratings are given solely on performance during the exercise and no weight is given to the real world limitations the base is working under. So, regardless of how many deployments in the last 12 months your unit was on, ya get what ya get. I use this qualifier because my unit still achieved an Outstanding rating on an ORI with half the Wing deployed in support of the AEF and Hurricane Katrina relief efforts. This was also less than 12 months after our unit returned from a 6 month combat tour. We would have achieved an Excellent (the highest rating) if not for one shop (but you don’t really want to hear about Major Marginal). 

OSI – Office of Special Investigations

PA – Public Address – usually an overhead announcement system. Specific systems target a single building or the entire installation.

PAR – Post Attack Reconnaissance – This is a team that will go out of the bunker after an attack and search for UXO, damage, and chemical warfare agent presence.

PAST – Physical Abilities and Skills Test – the test used to screen applicants for entrance into Special Forces.

PETA – People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals

PC – Physical Conditioning

PJ – Para Jumper – slang for Para-Rescue Troops – Air Force Special Operations Command.

POV – Point of View

ProWords – Radio procedure words. ‘Roger’

Recycling – When trainees mess up big time or fail their qualifications, the TI’s have two choices: Recycle or Wash Out. Recycle, as the name implies, means that the TI thinks the trainee is USAF material, just unable to pass at this time. The trainee is sent to a different flight in the early weeks of training to repeat those weeks. This allows the trainee time to pass their tests or qualify. It is also used as a punishment for minor offenses. Wash Out means the trainee is processed out of the military. In this case, the TI has decided that the trainee is not USAF material or will never be able to pass the qualification standards.

ROE – Rules of Engagement – location specific rules for engaging the enemy. To include a non-aggression order or detect and detain order depending on local threats and conditions. NOT determined locally but specific for a location or region.

ROTC – Reserve Officer Training Corp – the college version of JROTC. Upon completion of a 4 year degree, ROTC members are commissioned as 2Lt.

SABC – Self Aid and Buddy Care – military first aid.

SALUTE – Size, Activity, Location, Unit, Time, Equipment – format for reporting a ground attack.

SAR – Search and Rescue

SAS – Special Air Service – British Special Forces.

SAT – Scholastic Aptitude Test – this test is taken in high school to determine if you would do well in college. Ultimately, just a screening tool. 

Sci-Fi – Science Fiction

SGC – Stargate Command

SNAFU – military slang – Situation Normal, All F—ked Up

Snake Pit – Place in the BMT Dining Facility were the TI’s eat and observe the trainees. It is positioned so that a trainee must pass the table to go anywhere in the dining facility. Trainees must use caution when passing the Snake Pit so as not to encourage the TI’s to strike out and bite the trainees, like vipers.

SOB – Short for swearing – Son of a B---h. 

SOP – Standard Operating Procedure – the military equivalent of ‘duh.’

SR-71 – Blackbird - The Lockheed SR-71 was an advanced, long-range, Mach 3 strategic reconnaissance aircraft developed from the Lockheed YF-12A and A-12 aircraft by the Lockheed Skunk Works. The SR-71 was unofficially named the Blackbird, and called the Habu ("snake") by its crews. It is no long an active airframe in the Air Force Inventory.

SRC – Survival Recovery Center – this is the central command for an installation. All units would report to the SRC and the installation commander would then make decisions based on their input. All changes in a bases status will flow from the SRC.

STD – Sexually Transmitted Disease

STO – Special Tactics Officer – Special Tactics Officers, formerly known as Combat Control Officers, are commissioned officers whose primary responsibility is to manage and lead Special Tactics Teams comprised of, but not limited to, the three AFSC’s specified as Special Tactics (Combat Controllers, Para-Rescue, and Special Operations Weather Technicians). Because their training mirrors that of the Combat Controller Technician pipeline, they can function on a team as mission commander or direct combatant or they can serve on battle staffs to provide expertise in terminal control, reconnaissance, and personnel recovery operations.

Tal’bet – Surrender in Goa’uld.

TARFU – military slang – Things Are Really F—ked Up

THREATCON – Threat Condition – old version of FPCON. 

TI – Training Instructor

TS – Top Secret (in this case)

TV – Television

UCMJ – Uniform Code of Military Justice

US – United States (usually)

USA – United States of America

USAF – United States Air Force

USN – United States Navy

UXO – UneXploded Ordinance – bombs that didn’t go boom. Big hazard in a post attack environment or in an area that may have a history of minefields.

VIP – Very Important Person – usually used for visiting dignitaries.

WMD – Weapons of Mass Destruction – weapons that kill thousands indiscriminately. Use has been generally been outlawed by treaty but still prevalent especially in third world nations. 

WOT – Week of Training

\--SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG--

Jack’s Ribbon Rack: 

I constructed this ribbon rack based on information found on the Stargate SG-1 Solutions website (http://www.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/index.php) in the Wiki and my own personal knowledge of the Air Force. If you want to see the ribbon rack, you can go to one of MANY Ribbon Checker websites. My favorite is the Military Wives Website (http://www.militarywives.com/medals/usafribbons.html). His ribbons as described in my story are: 

Air Force Cross

Air Force Distinguished Service Medal

Silver Star

Bronze Star – one bronze oak leaf cluster

Purple Heart – several oak leaf clusters (at least on silver)

Meritorious Service Medal – one bronze OLC

Air Medal – V device

Joint Service Commendation Medal – one bronze OLC – V device

Air Force Commendation Medal – one bronze OLC

Air Force Achievement Medal – V device

Presidential Unit Citation

Joint Meritorious Unit Award – 2 bronze OLC

Prisoner of War Medal

Combat Readiness Medal

Air Force Good Conduct Medal – one silver OLC, one bronze OLC

National Defense Service Medal – one bronze star

Antarctica Service Medal

Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal 

Southwest Asia Service medal

Global War on Terrorism Service Medal

Armed Forces Service Medal

Air Force Overseas Ribbon – Short Tour – two bronze OLC

Air Force Overseas Ribbon – Long Tour

Air Force Longevity Service – one silver OLC, two bronze OLC

Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon – one bronze star

United Nations Medal

NATO Medal

Kuwait Liberation medal (Gov’t of Kuwait)

Oak Leaf Cluster – denotes an additional award. Bronze = 1, Silver = 4 bronze.

Bronze Star – denotes an additional award for National Defense and Small Arms Marksmanship

V device – denotes that the award was for a combat mission

\--SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG--

US Air Force Grouping Terms: 

Airman – single individual. Army = Soldier, Navy = Sailor, Marines = Marine

Element – Smallest grouping of Airmen. 

Flight – Group of multiple Elements. 

Squadron – Group of multiple Flights.

Group – Group of Squadrons.

Wing – Group of multiple Squadrons. 

Base – Location of an Air Force Installation. 

Air Force – Group of multiple Wings at multiple Bases. 

Major Command – Grouping multiple Wings of the SAME aircraft. i.e. Air Combat Command (ACC) – all fighters. Air Mobility Command (AMC) – all cargo. Air Education and Training Command (AETC) – all training squadrons. Space Command (SpaceCom) – all space related missions.

For example: 

Jon is an Airman assigned as Dorm Chief to Flight 1342, 322nd Training Squadron, 737th Training Group, 37th Training Wing at Lackland AFB, 2nd Air Force, Air Education and Training Command, United States Air Force. 

\--SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG--

USAF Ranks:

Enlisted Rank:

AB – Airman Basic

Amn – Airman

A1C – Airman First Class

SrA – Senior Airman

SSgt – Staff Sergeant

TSgt – Technical Sergeant

MSgt – Master Sergeant

SMSgt – Senior Master Sergeant

CMSgt – Chief Master Sergeant

CCMS – Command Chief Master Sergeant – technically the same as a CMSgt but don’t think they aren’t a lot more powerful than a regular Chief.

CMAF – Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force

Commissioned Rank:

2Lt – Second Lieutenant – butter bar

1Lt – First Lieutenant

Capt – Captain

Maj – Major

LtCol – Lieutenant Colonel

Col – Colonel – also known as a mess officer, full bird, and full bull.

BG – Brigadier General

MG – Major General

LG – Lieutenant General

GEN – General


End file.
